


Discord and Rhyme

by voxane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ALWAYS BOTTOM BEK, Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Face Sitting, Felching, Heat Cycles, M/M, Omega Otabek Altin, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom otabek, using pornography to explore relationship dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxane/pseuds/voxane
Summary: “I’m going to go into the studio for a bit. Behave, okay?”Yuri could only offer him an angry blush, but JJ went out of his way to give him a kiss on the cheek. He gave them the look one more time for good measure.Otabek knew full well they weren’t going to behave.--It's Otabek's heat. Despite it happening time and time again, his boyfriends always fight about it.





	Discord and Rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to clean out my abandoned projects in my gdrive, and couldn't let this one alone. I'm glad i decided to finish it instead. 
> 
> Thank you SOOO much to Tori for Betaing this for me twice!!!

“Beks.” JJ stepped into Otabek’s space with the too loud footfalls he used to command attention. Yuri hated that it fucking worked. As loud as JJ entered was as gentle as he slid his face into Otabek’s neck. JJ reached around to hand Otabek a cup of coffee, making a big deal of snuggling closer. Yuri could barely blame him. Otabek felt more comforting than any cup of coffee.

“You smell really good.” JJ murmured, soft and breathless.

Otabek tilted his head back, so JJ could rest in the expanse of his neck. Of course JJ didn’t even attempt to be subtle as he huffed Otabek like a designer drug. It was shameless. Yuri glared lasers, hoping it was hot and precise enough that they could feel his eyes burning into their backs. He made sure to scrape his knife against his plate extra loud anyways. JJ wasn’t the only one who could get attention.

“How soon?” JJ spoke to Otabek, but grinned at Yuri. He reluctantly stepped away from the warmth of Otabek’s neck and hands, and returned his attention to the remains of his breakfast. He got a good forkful of his eggs benedict, soaked with the runny yolk, just like Beka likes. Yuri can’t help but bite the inside of his mouth as he watched JJ hold the fork inches from Otabek’s mouth. Otabek couldn't even be hungry, he already ate his entire egg white omelette. JJ grinned ear to ear as Otabek’s lips wrapped around his fork. Otabek lingered for just a moment, with a barely audible hum. It was as if the static noise of life muted itself just so he could hone on just Otabek. That small sound reminded him so much of the louder version that rattled in the back of Otabek’s throat whenever he choked on Yuri’s dick. JJ must’ve had the same thought, because there was already a bulge in his pants. Unbelievable.

“Probably tomorrow. Maybe saturday.” Otabek walked over to the counter, taking his plate with him to the sink. He stood for a moment to nurse his coffee, but more so to get a good look at Yuri and JJ from across the kitchen. JJ bit his lips, and let out a held breath as he splayed his palms out on the table.

“God, Beka.” JJ stared at Otabek with wide, soft eyes. Otabek’s dragged his gaze over form JJ to Yuri. Yuri glared back, and took bites of toast like it personally wronged him. “I wanna knot you so bad.”

“Shut up, Leroy. Beka doesn’t _like_ that.” Yuri’s tone implied how obvious it is. Like he doesn’t say the same alpha bullshit. It almost makes it worse that JJ knows he shouldn’t. Yuri shook the thought, bringing his plate to the sink. It was his turn to do the dishes and he was pouting about it like it didn’t happen every thursday, and he was so put out by it.

“ _Beka_ doesn’t need words put into his mouth.” Otabek settled his mug down on the table. It didn’t make a noise, but Yuri still flinched and nearly dropped the dish he was holding. JJ dropping his plate ( still full of crumbs and uneaten bites of food!) to give Yuri a shit eating grin was icing on top of the cake. He scrubbed the plates to the point where he knew he was scratching off the red border on them. They were JJ’s plates anyway, whatever. He couldn’t even attempt to stop frowning when Otabek stood next to him, closer than a whisper.

“Yura” He said in hushed yet firm tones. Like his words were delicately hand crafted an din a key that was so _Otabek_. The voice that meant so clearly _stop._ The one that said, _I want to actually work tonight, please don’t come to the club_ or _JJ and I don’t get a lot of time for just us._ Basically anything Yuri didn’t want to hear. He only scrubbed harder. He couldn’t help it. He knew Beka hated that Alpha bullshit. He made Yuri painfully aware of it so many times but JJ gets away with for whatever the fuck reason. Yuri actually dropped the plate when he felt Otabek’s warm skin against his cheek, and ear and neck. As much as Yuri could feel Otabek, it was nothing on smelling him. His world became nothing but cedar and rosemary and _Otabek_. It was abrasive and pungent, and went straight to his dick.

“You two need to play nice.” Otabek stepped away, eyes heavy with a brand of seriousness he leaves for reviewing videos of his programs. That was reflected in his monitor whenever he was struggling to mix a song _just right._

“I’m going to go into the studio for a bit. Behave, okay?”

Yuri could only offer him an angry blush, but JJ went out of his way to give him a kiss on the cheek. He gave them the _look_ one more time for good measure.

Otabek knew full well they weren’t going to behave.

* * *

“You smell like him.” JJ had Yuri’s wrists pinned against the wall. He ran the tip of his nose across his cheek and down his neck. He darted out his tongue, because he knew it made Yuri shudder, no matter how bad he wanted to keep up a cool facade.

“Yeah, well, _no shit_. Maybe if you didn’t talk dirty shit to him at breakfast he’d want to scent you too.” Yuri put all of his weight in his wrists, trying to push JJ off of him. JJ was still so much bigger than him, even after his growth spurt. Yuri grunted, wrinkling his nose. “He likes it more than you think, Kitten.” JJ leaned his head down, lips inches away from Yuri’s. “Why do you think I always get to fuck him first?” His smug smile was all teeth, and Yuri thrashed against him despite himself. He knew it was stupid, he knew it was pig headed. JJ always knew how to get under his fucking skin.

“You are such a piece of fucking work sometimes, It’s not a god damn contest.” Yuri thought about headbutting the idiot just so he didn’t have to play this dumb game. This was all just power play bullshit and JJ didn’t mean it. But Yuri’s anger was always from a real place, and he hated that JJ could get to him.

Of course he noticed that JJ got his dick in Beka first whenever his heat started. Of course he fucking did. Yuri also knew that they boned in Canada, and JJ was his first. The reason it didn’t bother him was because it was him fucking Otabek now, and JJ wasn’t in the picture.

Until he was.

It’s not like Yuri didn’t _like_ JJ. Despite reputation, they could get along. Sometimes. JJ was surprisingly sweet and funny, even if he didn’t mean to be. The fact that he was a great fucking lay certainly helped his case. Yeah, they fought on twitter all the time, JJ would send him kissy emojis and Yuri would tell him to find the blade end of his skate, but that’s just how they were. It was what they did. What they were doing. He knew that was exactly the case, and JJ leaning in to rub his semi on his thigh was all the communication they needed. It was just their game. A way to get out all their pent up emotions without making Otabek feel like a piece of meat. But it was very much still a game. Yuri didn’t like to lose.

* * *

Otabek opened the door from his studio with a small creak. He padded out with tentative sock silent steps, doing what he could to take stock of the energy of the room before he was too far into it. He was never sure what to expect when he left them alone with their tension cracking in the room like lightning .

There were always variables. One time he walked out to a broken lamp and Yuri on his phone with a Netflix ‘are you still watching this?’ screen up. One time the TV was off entirely and Yuri and JJ were as far away as they could be on the couch. One time Yuri was cooking Otabek’s favorite dinner, with JJ badgering to help and Yuri swatting him with the _good_ wooden spoon, not batting an eye as he put it back in the pot.

A lot of the times, it was like this- both naked on their couch, Yuri balls deep in JJ. Sometimes it was the other way. But it was almost impossible to think of anything other than the scene in front of him. Yuri’s painted nails in JJ’s hair, Yuri’s cock slamming into him, Yuri’s grunts off tempo with the slap slap slap of skin. JJ is silent. Otabek took a moment to take stock of him, his eyes were blown, face flushed, mouth gagged with steel blue colored fabric. Even with just a glimpse of the garment, it was obvious they were underwear. Yuri never wore anything so “boring”, His words verbatim. JJ only put on underwear for “special occasions”. Those were his underwear.

Otabek had them on earlier, wore them all day at the rink. They were sweaty and slick damp. He gives them both a look, accompanied with a near silent noise that he knew neither of them could hear. Not over the _‘You like taking knot as much as you talk about your own Jeh-Jeh? You like moaning for me like you're fucking in heat?’_ Or the muffled screams soaked up by his underwear. He knew he caught Yuri’s gaze, for just a moment. Yuri thinned his gaze to him. He tried challenge the disapproval in Otabek’s face by tugging JJ’s hair. Yuri snarled as he came with an indignant thrust. Otabek moved to get a glass of water, nonchalantly as if Yuri and JJ were just watching TV. Like the entire apartment didn’t smell like sex. He couldn’t discern if he could somehow smell Yuri’s cum even thought he was still deep inside JJ - or maybe JJ came too - or maybe the idea of it was giving him phantom sensations. He acted like none of this affected him the slightest, and made his way down the hallway to their bedroom. He didn’t bother to look to see if his boyfriends were too fucked out to notice the damp spot on the back of his sweatpants.

* * *

Otabek woke up running so so hot. Each bead of sweat felt it weight a pound, and he was painfully aware of every sensation in the room. The sheets are too coarse, his own skin feels molten, and it fucking _reeked_. An oppressive mixture of woodsy pine and acidic citrus that made him sick to his stomach yet painfully hard. Otabek peeled off his sweat damp shirt and sat up on his elbows. He was sandwiched between JJ and Yuri, which was rarely the case. Otabek was the lightest sleeper, he always got one of the sides. The heat of their bodies was smothering, and made him shiver. He looked to Yuri, who apparently didn’t bother to come back with clothes after his tussle with JJ. He was soft between the legs, and literally drooling on the pillow. His hair was mussed, and that look on his face was begging to be kissed off.

He turned to JJ, who had a knack for looking posed while he slept. His hair fluffed in an attractive way. Otabek was briefly reminded of his ‘I Woke Up This Way’ T-shirt that Yuri had made his own months ago. JJ’s arm was around his pillow, the expanse of his neck tantalizingly stretched out mottled with mulberry bruises and hot red marks with a soft pink outline. Yuri marked him. Otabek didn’t even try to stifle his groan. He slid up next to JJ, Yuri was going to be so angry, and contorted his body next to his. He works his face on the other side of JJ’s neck, wedging himself between the pillow and his body - God the smell was getting him light headed - and he lapped at JJ’s ear at a hungry pace.

“Jean.” Even though he was so warm, he craved JJ’s body heat more than anything in this moment. Despite being basically on top of him he wanted more. JJ stirred, a displeased whine coming out of his mouth. He was always the last to be dragged into waking hours. It was probably heightened by the fact he was sore inside and out.

“Je-an.” Otabek let the syllables hang in the air. It was unlike him, and he knew how to use that to his advantage. To add a lilt and tone to his voice that grabbed his boyfriend's attention straight by the throat so he could grab them straight by the dick. He pushed his body to Jeans, damp and sticky like an august afternoon.

“Fuck, Beka, already?” Jean was sleep dazed, rubbing at his eyes. He winced at every motion. “Though’ you said Saturday.” His body moved stiffly as he tried to rise upwards. Otabek held him down.

“I said maybe.” His tone was steady, but he began humping JJ’s thigh. There was a slight resistance of sweat and slick, Otabek reveled in the sensation. He kept JJ under his weight, moved his body in a way so he always had complete control over both of them. Even if he begged for cock, he’d do it in a way that wouldn’t give JJ the satisfaction. He traced a line on the angry mark on JJ’s neck. JJ smiled at him.

“Let’s get Yuri up, he’s gonna be pissed if we start without him.” Otabek leaned up, mouth open for a kiss. Not quite so much tongue, but the mixture of hot and heavy breath was intoxicating in his own right. “Wake him up real sweet, yeah?” JJ whispered, Otabek’s eyes shined with that primal part of him that he kept tucked away for a special occasion.

He could only muster to stare Yuri down for a moment. Otabek wanted to feast on Yuri like a delicate hand crafted dessert, an experience for all his senses. His flaccid cock was so pretty, so pink, against the palest part of his thigh. Yuri shaved recently, it made him look like porcelain. Otabek wanted to make this angel bear teeth so bad. He made brief crazed eye contact with Jean before lowering his head to really smell Yuri, puffing hot breath on the head of cock.

“Don't kick him, sweetheart.” Jean cooed in Yuri’s ear, sliding his hand down his side. He placed feather light kisses on Yuri's cheek, the kind Yuri would call him gay for - if he had ounce of coherence. Yuri was bad at hiding that he loved those kinds of kisses more than all, He _mewled_ , nuzzling into his kisses for a just a moment of calm before...

“Oh fuck,” Yuri literally knee jerked, and JJ had to hold him down as Otabek began mouthing at his cock. He wasn't sucking as much as he was playing. Toying with the shifting weight of Yuri’s cock with his tongue, weighing his balls in his hand. Yuri was softer than any textile - velvet, suede or silk. Otabek wanted to be drenched in Yuri’s softness. He rubbed his face at any inch of skin he could reach. He whined as Yuri’s nails dragged across his scalp and drew his head out.

“Good morning to you too Beka, God damn.” Yuri leaned down, sloppy kisses slid off Otabek’s mouth, down his chin and neck. JJ was behind him, pushing him into Yuri and pressing hot kisses on the back of his neck. He felt breathless in the warm air of their combined breath, the temperature seemed to be his melting point.

“Beka. What do you want?” Yuri spoke with a certain kind of privateness. Something contained to the space between their sheets - it was an incredibly comforting display of their love. Otabek would've taken a moment, let himself get sappy about it. He would’ve, if he didn't feel like he was going to combust if there wasn’t a dick in him as soon as possible.

* * *

 

“Wanna cum.” Otabek murmured, moving his hips in any hope for friction. JJ’s hands slid down his back, cupping Otabek’s ass in two fistfuls through the fabric. It was surprising it took this long, JJ loved to play with Otabek’s ass more than anything.

“Babe.” JJ was tugging at the hem of his sweatpants, they were so damp the fabric resisted peeling off his skin. “Let me eat you out. Please.”

“Fucking typical.” Yuri scoffed, but kept nuzzling Otabek’s neck. He saw Otabek’s gaze becoming unfocused. He was getting close to losing himself to his carnal needs. Yuri knew Otabek hated it. He was more than sex and want, it was a loss of control that often made him feel less than human. Yuri and JJ would do almost anything so Otabek would never feel that way.

“Alright, Leroy. Lay down.” Yuri would let JJ get what he wanted, but on his terms. JJ didn’t seem to complain about the arrangement all. He bounced across the bed to rest his head on a pillow grinning ear to ear. Otabek didn’t need any prompting, Yuri yanked off his sweats as he crawled over to sit right on top of JJ’s face. JJ moaned loud enough that Yuri was sure they’d be hearing from the neighbors. Otabek gasped, dry and airy, as he ground down on JJ’s face. He needed more, Yuri could see it in the way he bit his lip, the way he screwed his eyes.

But god what a vision it was. Yuri watched Otabek’s hips in rapt attention, he moved like liquid. It was so sensual for someone trying to get off on someone’s face. And as much as Otabek could making facesitting look romantic, JJ made it look dirty. For every shaky staccato breath Otabek let out, JJ groaned with an open mouth into Otabek’s ass. The shape of the sounds were awkward and deformed at the stretch of his jaw. He gripped onto Otabek’s hips like they were the only thing keeping him above water. His body thrashed, craving friction of his own. He thrust his hips, kicked his legs, tangling his limbs into the sheets. Yuri was so fucking hard just from watching them, he barely noticed his own hand lazily around his cock. Why was he touching himself where there was two other pairs of hands, two mouths- just fuck, he didn’t need to do this alone.

He crawled on top of JJ’s writhing body, reaching out a hand to Otabek’s chest, rubbing his thumb over his nipples. Otabek made the smallest noise, almost a squeak, and Yuri needed more of them. Immediately. He rutted his cock up to Otabek’s, reveling in the the sounds he was rewarded with. The angle was awkward, JJ was bucking beneath them keeping him off tempo. Even uncoordinated, there was something incredible about it. Their cocks slid together with such ease dragging a string of precum between them. The added pressure from JJ’s frantic movements made the pressure so intense, and it made it so, so much better. Yuri made sure to thank JJ, pushing back so he could rub the cleft of his ass against JJ’s cock, uncoordinated thrusting between his cheeks.

“Want,” Otabek tried to pull away, But JJ had fingers dug into his thighs. “Want to fuck.” He barely breathed the words out. Otabek’s cock was so rigid, it made Yuri hurt just to look at it. He tapped JJ’s hip with his foot, crawling off of him with a hand on Otabek’s shoulder.

“C’mon JJ. You’ve had enough.” Yuri pulled Otabek off of JJ, who gasped for air and whined at the loss of Otabek’s ass all at once. He looked a mess. His hair stuck out at all angles, and his face was a warm pink from the friction. He wore a lopsided smile, looking too wide with his swollen lips. His entire face had a damp sheen from Otabek. He was still reaching to try and kneed Otabek’s ass.

“Cute, Leroy. “ Yuri scoffed, swatting him away. “We already decided this yesterday, remember?” Yuri was sure JJ had a rebuttal on the tip of his tongue.

“Guys.” Otabek’s voice broke. It was so unlike him, and almost painful to listen to. Otabek did everything he could to retain every part of his presence during his heat, but fighting biology was exhausting. “Please fucking stop. Get a dick in me.” Who was Yuri to say no to that? He muttered a very soft ‘sorry’ that no one probably heard.

He hoped no one heard. Otabek was bent over in front of him, Face mashed against the pillow JJ had his head rested on. Arms limp, ass presented like god damn breakfast in bed. Yuri stared at Otabek’s asshole like it had the answers to the world, pushing apart the flesh, black sharp nails digging into his skin.

Right. His fucking nails.

“JJ,” Yuri tilted his head over, and JJ had a finger inside of Otabek immediately. Otabek’s body ate JJ whole, and he wasted no time to slide in another finger. Otabek was so pliant. JJ stretched him with no resistance and Otabek’s whines only asked for more more _more._

“Baby.” Yuri cooed. It was a saccharine noise that felt like a foreign language in his mouth. He wanted to try and be sweet for Otabek, not that Otabek cared for it. In the same way Otabek clung to control and humanity when needs it most, Yuri wanted to defend against his carnal desires. He wanted to fight his instinct to bite until he tasted blood. He was more than Alpha the same way Otabek was more than Omega. He was still working on finding his balance between his highs and lows.

“You’re real loose. You finger yourself before we got to bed? Couldn’t wait for us?” The noises that came out of Otabek - calling them words would be generous, were round edged and jumbled. Despite his lack of coherency, it was so easy to tell his need for more more _more._

JJ pulled his hand away, and rested it on top of Yuri’s. Yuri tried to scowl at him, but the sharp sounds came out too weak, and they shaped his mouth into an uneven smile. It made JJ’s smirk tug on his mirror side.

Yuri paused and even opened his mouth to ask if Otabek was ready. It was more for him than Otabek. But seeing him shiver and moan and writhe - it was evident he had been ready for a hot ass minute. Yuri wouldn’t insult him with asking. Otabek wanted dick, so Yuri could deliver. He brought a hand up to Otabek’s head and scratched softly behind his ear and muttered a _love you_ before diving in. Otabek screamed, and JJ swallowed the noise with open mouthed kisses that slowly trailed down his body.

Yuri inhaled, testing gently if he could even move himself slightly out of Otabek. It was far too soon. Whatever JJ was doing to him kept him occupied though - Otabek was babbling. He slipped into Kazakh, Yuri thought, because the only familiar thing he could cherry pick out was _“Jean, Jean.”_

“What’s he doing to you, Beka? I can’t see from up here.” Yuri teased, dragging his longest nail down Otabek’s spine, just soft enough to pause his babble and make him shiver. “Is he touching you the way you like?” Yuri didn’t bother asking anything else, He’d be lucky to get russian words out of this boy.

“He’s, ah, pulling my foreskin back. Touching the head with his thumb. ‘Sgood, Yuri. I’m so hard. I'm so hard, I want to cum so bad. Please let cum. Yura.” Otabek squirmed under him, and Yuri made sure to grab Otabek’s hips so he could rock into him in earnest. Yuri wanted to live there, inside of Otabek. He bit the inside of lips, as he felt the heat already rolling in his stomach. There was no way he was going to last long enough for Otabek - which was fine. They had that arranged. the _hard_ part was not to fucking come inside of him. Even as fucked out as Otabek was Yuri knew he’d still be mad. He twisted his body like a corkscrew, and his dick came out of Otabek with a small pop. He tugged at himself with a franticness that he knew wasn’t attractive. He couldn’t stop, even when he realized that JJ was staring. They made eye contact, JJ licked his lips. Yuri tried not to whimper as he came over Otabek’s asshole.

Yuri wasted no time switching places, so JJ was poised behind Otabek. Otabek was already whining at the loss, and even in the aftershocks of orgasm Yuri knew to tap out before resting. Besides, JJ was more than rearing to go.

JJ inhaled with childlike exaggeration before licking at Yuri’s cum leaking out of Otabek’s asshole. He followed the trail to the source, slurping like it was the most succulent delicacy, like sparing even a drop was a crime. Before Yuri had a chance to chide JJ, or before Otabek’s whines became louder with need, he slipped into Otabek seamlessly.

“Je- _an_ ,” Otabek moaned, drowning in all the vowels. “So big. So good. Jean fuck me hard, please.” Otabek leaned his head back, and JJ grabbed him by the jaw to get him back to chest with himself.

“Needy boy,” JJ purred, rocking his hips as fast as he could with no real weight beneath him. “You’re gonna make Yuri feel bad, talking like that. He fucked you so nice, Beka.” Otabek nodded frantically in agreement, and Yuri puffed out his cheeks in small pout. “Come on Princess, I only wanna see that face if it’s full of dick.” JJ teased, but his words were soft and without malice. Yuri grunted in response, but took the suggestion.

It was hard not to gag on Otabek with JJ slamming him forward as best he could. But Yuri kept focus and worked his tongue with expertise, lick the way Beka likes best despite the force and angles. He looked up to Otabek, with curious eyes. Otabek’s eyes were almost in the back of his head, and he was near hyperventilating. He was squirming in JJ’s grasp.

“Gonna...Going to-” Otabek’s yell was strangled, and he thrashed against JJ as he jerked into Yuri’s throat. For as much as Yuri was trying to gag, he couldn’t help but sputter on Otabek’s cum, dribbling it down his chin. He flinched as some of it landed on his face. Yuri wiped off his face with a sock, only to see that Otabek was already passed out when he looked back up. JJ was tucking him in and all.

“Want me to finish you?” Yuri cracked his neck, glancing at JJ.

“I’m good, sweetheart. He’ll probably be up again in a half hour. Thanks though.” JJ blew Yuri a kiss with his free hand, the other fluffing the pillow the best he could for Otabek.

“You’re so fucking gross.”

* * *

“What do we have to eat? You shopped last, right?” Yuri walked to the kitchen on the balls of his feet, as if on air. JJ loved how the stretch of legs shaped his ass as moved. He also loved how he didn’t mind trotting around completely naked during times like this. “Don’t say ass, I swear to god JJ.” Yuri turned around breakneck, and JJ jutted out his bottom lip as he followed with little grace and bobbing cock.

“You never let me have fun.” JJ opened the fridge, uncapping a Perrier and downing it in quick gulps. “I have some cheese and fruit. I got him those stupid expensive smoothies he likes too.” He started plucking things out of the fridge. He nearly dropped his branch of grapes as Yuri hip-checked him.

“Go nap with him. He’ll want you when he’s up.” Yuri spoke into the fridge. JJ raised an eyebrow , even though Yuri wasn’t giving him attention. Only giving JJ eye contact after moments of silence. “What?” Yuri huffed, clamoring through cabinets to yank out a cutting board. “ It really isn’t a contest. We’re supposed to take care of him.” There was just a dusting of peach on Yuri’s cheeks, and the shade was so sweet JJ had to lick his grinning lips.

He wrapped his arms around Yuri, who screamed at him about having a knife, and nuzzled his nose into the crown of his hair.

“I love you. You know that?” It was something that was meant to be said quietly. JJ was never good at quiet, he worked in fortissimo. But he was learning the scales and how to adjust to their chorus. As much as he loved working at his volume, he loved the sound of the harmony so much more.

“Yeah, I know.” Yuri snorted. He started so blunt, but the words melted as they hit the air, like incense. “Go tell Beka.” Yuri’s volume raised, shrugging off JJ to cut fruit. “Or I’ll break your ‘Worlds Best Boyfriend’ mug. I know he didn’t buy it for you.”

“You wouldn’t. You use it every morning,” JJ teased, punctuating the thought with an open slap to Yuri’s ass. Yuri yelped, and JJ wouldn’t tell him how cute the blush on his face made him. Even though it was (Otabek agreed - it was unanimous). He leaned to press one last kiss against the crown of Yuri’s head before turning to head back to their bedroom.

* * *

Yuri came back with some fruit and cheese that he tried to “plate” as elegantly as he could. Beka and JJ were very into cooking shows right now, Yuri didn’t really get it, but would play judge for their game of chopped whenever they had to get into it. All of his painstaking cheese organization was for naught, as he found Otabek pawing at JJ’s chest and desperately trying to sink down on his dick. Yuri rolled his eyes, it had barely been a half hour since they left, and JJ wasn’t putting up any fight. He sighed as he leaned against their end table, still balancing the platter on one flat palm. At the very least he’d get front row seats to some primo boner fodder if his boyfriends couldn’t get their shit together for a _minute_. JJ had the nerve to try and sneak an apple slice while Yuri was distracted. Yuri did his best to scratch him a little with his nails as he swatted his hand away.

“You don’t get to _get off_ and get Beka’s food.” He thinned his eyes while he watched JJ, who only gave him a cheeky smile, his hands busied down Otabek’s side. His eyes crinkled the way they always did whenever he got the exact reaction he wanted out of Yuri. It was infuriating, and not in any way cute.

“You got me food?” Otabek drawled, melting at the end much like his body melted into JJ’s. Despite the 7” distraction he now was dealing with, he sounded surprised, almost a little wondrous. Yuri couldn’t contain his cheshire cat smile.

“Uhuh. All your favorite fruits. I even picked out all the honeydew. I also got some sparkling water.” Yuri leaned over to whisper in his ear, as if the temptation of healthy snacks were more tempting than JJ’s dick pistoning inside of him. Yuri felt JJ’s hand squeezing his shoulder, and he leaned in to capture Otabek’s lips. He could tell from the bouncing whines he was swallowing and JJ’s worn down nails that they were both close. He didn’t wince when JJ gripped hard enough to leave marks, and he didn’t pull back when Otabek screamed through his orgasm. He stayed as close as he could to both of them until they lost their fight with gravity and melted into bed. JJ didn’t waste time to shove his pillow behind Otabek’s back so he was propped up. He lifted his eyes to meet Yuri, who was trying to crawl into bed, but struggled to balance all the snacks. JJ reached out for the plate, and Yuri could only glare at him.

“I won’t eat any! I promise, I’m trying to help you, Sweetness.” He pouted, puffing his cheeks out in a way that didn’t become him in the slightest, so it was inherently the most _JJ Style_. thing Yuri had ever seen. He handed JJ the plate and proceeded to step over him so he could rest himself next to Otabek. He wordlessly held out the water to him, fighting every internal alpha urge to uncap it and feed it to Otabek himself. Otabek simply parted his lips, and Yuri suppressed yet another dumb alpha urge to preen now that his first urge was satiated. He delicately placed a hand under Otabek’s chin, minding his nails, as he gently poured a healthy sips amount of the water down his tongue. The satisfied sigh Otabek let out as he turned his lust dazed gaze to Yuri was more satisfying than any dumb overpriced fizzy water. JJ fed him a strawberry (with the tops cut off, Yuri will take his best boyfriend ribbon in the mail thank you kindly), and Otabek took it, chewing with a rare too wide smile that always made him look younger, and it reminded Yuri of Barcelona or falling in love.

“You guys always know exactly what I need.” He snuggled into the pillow, curling toward Yuri’s form. Yuri wished he would eat just a little more, but rest was important right now as well. “You’re perfect.”

The warmth from Otabek was matched in balance on his other side, as JJ left the snack tray to the night stand, choosing instead to busy his hands with 2 armfuls of Yuri. Otabek’s soft breathing was just out of time with JJ’s own sleepy whines, low in the back of his throat. Yuri found himself lost to an unparalleled relaxation, in the rhythm of their natural lullaby. He was finding a rest that transcended sleepiness - something out of comfort more than the bodies needed. He let himself rest nestled in the warmth of both of their bodies, allowing him last one lingering look at their sleeping forms before he closed his eyes.

“I suppose we are pretty perfect, aren’t we?”


End file.
